


Stan the waterman one-shots

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: just one shot fics of our favorite waterman and his friends. includes FriendlyPack here and there.
Kudos: 11





	1. Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy didn't care much for sunsets... Until now.

If you asked Jimmy if he loved sunsets he would tell you he didn’t care much for them… until that day.

Jimmy opens his car door to be met by Stan, humming a tune, smiling, acting as if they weren’t doing anything illegal like selling oxy. But that was just something that Jimmy liked… no loved about the waterman, he was always a ray of sunshine in the darkness of his life.

Jimmy sat in the driver’s seat, before closing the door and putting on his seat belt.

“How did it go, Jimmy?” Stan asked happily.

“I made four hundred,” Jimmy said splitting it up into two hundred each. “Here. Your half.”

“Oh friendly, you don’t have to give me half-.”

“Just take it fannypack.” Jimmy grinned, holding the money out further.

Stan smiled as he took the money and put it in his wallet. “So what now?”

“Well, the sun’s setting so we can go do some uh… window shopping if you want.” Jimmy winked as he starts the car.

“Oh, that would be great wink wonk.” Stan winked with the left eye than the right, causing Jimmy to chuckle as he put the car in gear and drove onto the road.

Both Stan and Jimmy were on their way to a nice house Jimmy found which was straight on the highway. The sun was already past some trees but it was still a little bright. Jimmy was taking a long drag of his cigarette, about to flick it out the window when Stan gasped, causing him to jump.

“JIMMY LOOK!”

“What! What!?” Jimmy snapped, looking at Stan.

Stan pointed ahead his eyes wide as his face morphed into shock. “Look!”

Jimmy looked ahead, his features softening upon starring. The trees had finally broken apart and they were able to see the sun setting behind the ocean. Jimmy had to admit. It was a sight to see. The color of bright yellow and fiery orange painted the sky like a canvass. Jimmy smiles as he stared at it longer. “Good eye Stan.”

“It’s… it’s so beautiful.” Stan whispered with a small smile.

Jimmy only smiled as he looked at Stan. “I know what else is beautiful too.” He flirted, giving him a small wink when he pulled down his glasses.

Stan stared at Jimmy in shock before smiling bashfully, looking away as his face turns red.

Jimmy only grinned as he stared ahead, he pushed his glasses back up and focused on driving when he felt a hand wrap around his arm. He looked down at Stan who was smiling happily.

“I love sunsets… don’t you?” Stan sighed, watching the sun.

Jimmy smiled, looking at the sun as well, watching as it disappeared into the water, the orange sky turning into a dark purple. “I do now.”


	2. Can't Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan the waterman... Can't swim. He used to get made fun of back at Indianapolis for it, so he tried to keep it secret in Los Santos. But that all changes when he's invited to a pool party

For as long as Stan could remember, he could never learn how to swim. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to keep himself afloat. He never told a soul that he couldn’t swim. People knew back at home and he was the laughing stock of his town.

A waterman who’s afraid of water.

So he made a vow to make sure that the people of Los Santos does not know about his secret. That was until that day.

Brenda had invited a lot of her friends to a pool party, including Stan and Jimmy. Hell, she even invited Kiki even though she didn’t like her. There was also Emma, Tribble, Ziggy, and Dennis. Mel was somewhere scamming people as well.

Stan was having a blast. Wearing nothing but a pair of blue swim shorts and his fanny pack, selling water to anyone who was thirsty. It was a rather hot day. Stan smiled turning to Jimmy who just leaned on the wall, wearing his purple shorts with his jacket wrapped around his waist. “You having any fun?”

“Eh… this isn’t really my thing.” Jimmy shrugged before smiling at Stan. “But I love seeing a smile on your face.”

Stan blushed as he turned from Jimmy, taking a drink of his water.

“Hey, guys lets get in the water!” Brenda shouted, most of them followed in suit.

Stan’s smile weavers as he looks at the pool, looking at the gallons of water, his head getting dizzy the longer he looked.

“Hey, Stan! One water please!” Ziggy grinned as he pulled out his wallet.

Stan smiled as he looked at Ziggy. “Right away officer. I’ll be back Jimmy!” Stan smiled as he walked away.

“Alright.” Jimmy grinned as he closed his eyes leaning back, letting the sun warm his skin.

After Stan gave Ziggy a bottle of water he didn’t realize how close he was to the pool until now, he stared at it in slight fear. He went to walk away when he felt his body being pushed forward.

“GOT YA!” Dennis shouted as he pushed Stan right into the pull.

Suddenly Stan was engulfed in water causing him to panic. He looked around seeing nothing but blue. He screamed as he tried pulling his head up above the water. “HELP-!” Stan yelled, but he could keep his head up.

Everyone turned to the sound of splashing and yelling seeing Stan was barely keeping his head above to water, causing their smiles to waver.

“SOMEONE HELP ME I CAN’T S-SWIM!” He yelled before going under the water.

“STANS DROWNING!” Brenda yelled.

Jimmy’s head shot up as he looked over to see Stan’s hands sink under the water, causing his blood to run cold. He quickly stood, running toward the pull. “I’M COMING STAN!” He yelled as he pulled the jacket, his purple shirt, and his glasses off, before diving into the water. He opened his eyes finding Stan trying to swim up, panic in his eyes as he was running out of oxygen. He didn’t waste any time as he swam down next to Stan, grabbing him by his waist, watching as he stared at him in shock. Jimmy then looked up and swam toward the surface, both sticking their heads out of the water, he listened as Stan sucked in air, before clinging to Jimmy.

“JIMMY BRING HIM OVER!” Kiki shouted holding her hands out.

Jimmy held Stan close as he swam toward Kiki, who grabbed a hold of Stan and pulled him out, pulling him a few feet away.

Jimmy pulled himself out of the pool breathing heavily before seeing Stan curled in the feeble position, trembling as he sobbed. Jimmy’s heart shatters as he crawls to him, running his hand through his hair. “S-Stan-?”

Stan suddenly clung to Jimmy, sobbing into his chest, causing everyone to stare in sadness.

“Tribble get him a blanket. He’s pretty shaken.” Ziggy said watching as Tribble walked to his police car.

“What the fuck happened?!” Kiki yelled, turning to Deniss.

“I… I just pushed him I… i didn’t know he-.”

“HHHOOOOWWWWW DARE YYYOOOOOUUUU!?” She yelled as she tackled him into the pool.

“Ziggy break them up,” Tribble said as he wrapped the blanket around Stan. “There you are, Stan.”

Stan whimpered as he wrapped the blanket around him.

“It’s okay Stan,” Jimmy whispered, hugging Stan close who sobbed in his shoulder. “It’s okay.”


	3. Stan's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on my Stan The Water Demon au where Stan can turn into a greyish blue demon. I have a fic that I am making if you are interested in called Stan The Water Demon. Go check that out if you want ^w^

Jimmy was on the docks near the beach waiting on the outside of this supposedly magic store for Stan, who wanted to look around inside. The teal hair colored man smoked his cigarette sighing to himself. Surely Stan didn’t believe in this sort of shit. He knew Stan was a gullible person but this was ridiculous.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the door of the magic store open, seeing Stan walk out with a big smile on his face, holding a small little bottle of blue liquid in one hand, and a small little book in the other.

Jimmy just rolled his eyes as he dropped his cigarette, smashing it with his foot to put it out.

Stan walked to Jimmy. “I’m back!” He piped happily, holding his new stuff tightly.

“Stan what did you get?” Jimmy asked, looking down at his things.

“Oh I was talking with the old lady behind the counter,” Stan explained. “Very nice lady, she was also a psychic!” He then looked at his palm. “She read my palm!”

“Stan you know all of that is a crock of shit.” Jimmy huffed, ignoring how Stan began to frown. “What did she say? That good fortune was coming your way?” He teased as he began to walk.

“No. And it’s not a crock of… poop. She knew that I was a demon first glance-!”

“Don't shout that out loud Stan!” Jimmy snapped, looking around to make sure no one heard him. “Are you sure you didn’t accidentally tell her?”

“No she just knew, now can I finish my story.” Stan huffed, watching as Jimmy shrugged giving him a nod. “Anyway, she gave me this book about potions and she let me pick one of her viles to take home!” Stan smiled, looking down at the vile. “Apparently they are all color-coded so if I look up the color of this potion it will tell me the name and what it does.”

“And you honestly believe in magic, psychics, and potions?” Jimmy whispered as he walked forward.

Stan stopped walking as he frowned, holding the items close, looking at Jimmy before he spoke. “Do you believe in demons?”

Jimmy froze, slowly turning to Stan who waited for an answer. He just huffed shaking his hand. “Come on Stan.” He said as he walked ahead, hearing Stan sigh before catching up to him.

It was night time and Stan and Jimmy had decided to go back to Stan’s apartment. Jimmy was keeping his eyes ahead, making sure no one tries and mug him or his boyfriend while Stan was reading over to potions.

“Lada-de-da-dum… Lada-… oh, Jimmy?! Jimmy, I figured out what potion this is!” He said as he caught to Jimmy.

“Oh… goody!” Jimmy said sarcastically, still walking.

“Turns out it’s called a Dread potion.” He explained, reading over it. “It says here if you drink from it, it will show you your worst fear.” He whispered, looking over the bottle.

“I still don’t know why you believe in it.” Jimmy protested, shaking his head.

Stan continued to stare at the bottle, kind of nervous about it. “M-Maybe I should go back and exchange it for a new potion-.”

“We are not walking back there for a new potion what will not work!” Jimmy sighed, shaking his head.

“Jimmy is it really hard to believe in magic?!” Stan snapped, glaring at Jimmy who suddenly stopped, turning to him.

“Okay fine drink it,” Jimmy said, watching as Stan blinked. “Drink it and just you see it will just be colored water and that would have been a waste of your money.”

Stan gulped, looking down at the potion, his hands beginning to fidget. “B-But… it sh-shows you… you your worst fear-.”

“Stan its not going to work trust me… now drink it.” Jimmy crossed his arms waiting for him to drink it.

Stan stared at Jimmy before his eyes trailed over the potions. He sighed as he popped the cork. “Fine.” He whispered as he tipped the bottle back into his mouth, drinking the whole potion. He stuck his tongue out squinting his eyes from the taste. “Ah, that’s sour.”

Jimmy waited a minute, looking Stan over. “Feel any different?”

Stan looked down at himself, looking around, waiting for something to happen but nothing did. He shook his head looking back at Jimmy. “N-no.”

“See.” Jimmy began, pointing at the bottle. “It was all a fake and it was a waste of your money.”

Stan watched as Jimmy walked ahead, before staring at the ground sighing. Maybe Jimmy was right, maybe it was fake. He began to walk looking at the book. “Man, I can’t believe that I was fooled into buying fake-.” Suddenly Stan froze, staring ahead, his feature softening.

“It’s okay Stan we can go back as ask for a refund tomorrow-.” Jimmy froze, hearing the sound of glass breaking behind him. “Stan?” Jimmy questioned, turning around, looking at the ground to see the bottle had shattered on the ground. “Stan what the hell-?” Jimmy froze upon staring at Stan.

Stan’s eyes were glazed over, as his body began to tremble, staring ahead in fear, clenching his hands into fists as his breathing began to speed up.

“Stan… Stan what’s wrong?!” Jimmy tried, walking over to Stan, his worry beginning to grow. He took Stan by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. “S-Stan?!”

Jimmy froze, casting his eyes up to Stan’s forehead that began to form little bumps in them, indicating that he was about to transform into a demon again. “Oh shit.” He whispered, looking around, to make sure no one was around. Luckily there was no one, which he sighed in relief. He turned back to Stan who’s teeth began to sharpen and his ears began to grow out, becoming pointed. “Come on Stan snap out of it what’s wrong with you-?!” Jimmy paused, watching as Stan grabbed a hold of his wrists, his fingers began to form into 6-inch claws, his skin becoming darker. He knew it was too late to reverse the transformation so he had to let it happen. He looked around, before finding a dark empty alleyway. “God damn it, Stan, come on!” He snapped as he pulled Stan toward the alleyway.

Jimmy dragged Stan forward before hearing the sound of fabric ripping and clicking sound soon after. He turned around to see Stan had grown a few feet taller, causing him to look down to see his boat shoes had been ripped do to his clawed toes, which clicked on the pavement every time he walked. He sighed, shaking his head, knowing he had to buy him new boat shoes.

After they made it to the alleyway he laid Stan on the wall next to him, noticing he had already grown a tale and his wings are beginning to form, his horns already breaking the skin as they grew out and curled over his head. Jimmy then looked out in the alleyway, finding that no one was there still.

“J-Jimmy… n-no.”

Jimmy blinked, turning to Stan, who’s glazed eyes were staring ahead in fear. “… Stan?”

Stan’s eyes snapped open, finding himself in nothing but pure blackness. He blinked looking around trying to find a source of light but there was none. “H-Hello?” He called out, listening for anyone when.

“HELP ME!”

Stan’s head shot up, staring toward the direction the voice came from. “Jimmy?”

“SOMEONE HELP ME!”

“JIMMY I’M COMING!” Stan yelled as he ran toward the screaming. He felt like he was running for hours on end until he came upon Jimmy on the ground holding his right leg, squinting his eyes from the pain. “JIMMY!” Stan gasped, seeing a giant gash in his leg. He went to reach for him. “Jimmy what happ-?!”

“NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Jimmy snapped, causing Stan to flinch. He began to drag himself away from Stan.“DON’T HURT ME!”

Stan blinked, why would he hurt him? “Jimmy what are you-?” Stan froze, looking down at his hand that was a grey-blue, and his fingers were replaced with 6-inch claws. He then looked down at his tattered clothes, realizing that he was in demon form. “No.”

“THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!” Jimmy snapped as he tried to crawl away.

Stan looked back at Jimmy, going to explain that he wasn’t gonna hurt him, but instead, a low rough growl escaped his lips, causing his blood to run cold, the voices in his head beginning to speak once more.

It’s about time I show what a real demon can do.

Suddenly, Stan’s body began to move by itself, leaving him with no control. All he could do was watch as his body hunkered down on all fours, staring at Jimmy, growling at him as he flashed his teeth.

Wh-whats happening?! I can’t move!

“S-Stan?” He heard Jimmy whisper, watching as he began to drag his body away from him.

Stan began to prowl toward Jimmy, digging his claws into the ground, his wings curling as the hair on his head and arms stuck up. But deep down the real Stan was terrified, trying to control his body.

No… NO STOP PLEASE!

“S-Stan… c-come on snap out of it!” Jimmy tried once more, his back running into a wall cornering him.

P-PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO HURT HIM!

“Stan?”

No… NO PLEASE!

Suddenly Stan let out a screech before lunging at Jimmy, claws first.

“STAN!”

NO!

“Stan?! Stan!” Jimmy was shaking Stan’s shoulders, trying to get him to come in to. He notices that he was mumbling to himself his eyes still glazed over. “Come on Stan snap out of it!”

“P-please I don’t want to hurt him!” Stan whispered, shaking his head.

Jimmy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, staring at the trembling demon who began to have tears streaming down his face. “Stan?”

“No… NO PLEASE!” Stan cried out like he was begging someone to stop.

“STAN!” Jimmy shouted, shaking his shoulders, watching as the glaze in his eyes vanished.

Suddenly Stan let out an inhuman screech, pushing Jimmy off of him, sending the blue-haired man stumbling back. “NO!”

Stan blinked, staring around, finding that he was in an alleyway, at night. But when he looked down he noticed that he was demon form, causing his terror to rise. “Jimmy?!” He called out but froze upon seeing Jimmy on his back groaning.

Jimmy groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head hissing slightly. He slowly looked at Stan who was frozen in terror. “S-Stan?” He whispered as he stood up, walking toward him with arms out. “Are you-?”

Stan let out a whine his ears flattened, staring at Jimmy in fear. “D-Don’t come n-near me.” He whimpered, afraid he might hurt him. “I c-could…”

“Could what Stan?” He waited for Stan to answer but the demon kept his mouth pressed shut, squinting his eyes. Jimmy tries to step forward. “Stan what happen-?”

“No! s-stay there!” Stan cried out, trying to back away, but his back pressed against the wall. “P-please I d-don’t want to hurt you.”

Jimmy’s features soften as he stopped in his tracks. “Hurt me?” He shook his head. “I know you would never-.”

“Stay back!” Stan yelped as he pounced up running past Jimmy on all fours, heading deeper into the alleyway, but he skids to a stop when he saw that it was blocked off by a brick wall.

“Stan!?”

Stan turned to see Jimmy running after him. In a panic, he tried to claw his way up the wall, using his clawed feet as support but only made it a few feet up before sliding back down, landing on his butt, he still couldn’t use his claws yet. He went to try it again when-.

“Stan.” Jimmy sighed, watching as the demon's ears perked up turning toward him before his head snapped around in fear. He looked at Stan with solemn in his eyes as Stan began to back up on all fours, whining like a scared dog, his tail wrapping around him. Jimmy watched him for a second before taking a step forward, watching as Stan squint his eyes shut. He then sat next to him, slowly putting his hands on his wings. He did flinch from the touch, but that didn’t stop him from stroking his wings.

Stan’s features soften from the touch, his body instinctively leaning toward the touch, laying his head on his lap, beginning to purr.

Jimmy did this for a while, listening as the demon purred, snuggling his head into his lap. “You calm now?” He questioned, seeing that Stan still had tears streaming down his face. “Tell me what just happened Stan.”

Stan sniffled as he sat up, wiping his tears away with his arm. “I… I don’t know! Af-after drinking that potion I found my self in darkness and I f-found you on the ground, with-with a gash in your leg.” Stan grabbed his tale holding it tightly. “The voices in m-my head took over.. I c-couldn't move… I was growling at you.. you were terrified… I-I lunged at you and-.” Tears were flowing down Stan’s face as his lower lip quivered heart-wrenching sobs escaping his lips as he covers his eyes with his claws.

Jimmy stared from the demon to the broken bottle… maybe that shit was real after all.

Stan pulled his claws away looking at them in disgust and shame. “I don’t want you a-afraid of m-me.” He whimpered, as he wrapped his arms around himself but he became stiff when he felt two pairs of hands on his face, looking up to see Jimmy staring him with a smile.

“Afraid of you?” He asked as he scoffed, shaking his head. “How can I be afraid of the nicest person in all of Los Santos? Who I’m proud to call my boyfriend.” He smiled when the demon stared at him in shock. He then reached up, wiping his tears away. “It’s okay Stan. I know my sunflower would never harm me.”

“But.” Stan looked down for a second before looking back at Jimmy. “The potion-.”

“That was a nightmare, Stan.” Jimmy began, running his thumbs on Stan’s cheeks. “Your greatest fear. That demon wasn’t you. The demon Stan right in front of me would never hurt a fly, and is too big of a softy.” He chuckled, petting Stan’s head, who began to smile. Jimmy then kissed Stan on the forehead. “I promise you’ll never harm me or anyone.”

Stan smiled, before standing up and pulling Jimmy into a hug, wrapping his wings around him. “I love you friendly.”

“I love you too fanny.” Jimmy chuckled before looking out of the alleyway. “Okay... now let’s get you home without being spotted.”


	4. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: foul language

Jimmy’s eyes fluttered open, only to be met by blurry vision and a piercing headache that caused him to groan. His voice weak and mouth dry almost like he hadn’t drunk anything in days. He slowly shook his head as he tried to sit up, only to find that he was restrained to a chair. Jimmy was fully awake now as he blinked the blurriness away, turning his head to see that his hands we’re tide with old rope. “Wh-What the fuck?!” he whispered as he tried to pull on the rope, his hands beginning to hurt as he did so. He only stopped moving upon hearing the sound of muffled lips calling out, prompting him to turn to the side of him, but once his eyes made contact with another tide up figure he froze.

The figure had a black hood over his head and was tied with the same kind of rope. But upon seeing that the man was wearing a blue shirt and a green fannypack, he realized that it was-.

“S-Stan?” Jimmy whispered in fear, watching as the man turned in his direction screaming through muffled lips. Jimmy began to struggle more, trying to scoot toward his boyfriend but to no avail. Agitated he began to curse looking around. “WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA HUH?! LET US GO-!”

Jimmy fell silent when a bright light flashed into his eyes, causing him to realize that his sunglasses were off. The sounds of footsteps filled his ears causing him to look up, only to freeze in horror upon seeing Alabaster Slim.

Alabaster smiled as he strolled on in, two tall built men standing on either side of him, looking at Jimmy with disdain. The pimp chuckled at Jimmy’s growing fear before he stopped right in front of Jimmy, taking off his sunglasses, folding them as he looked them over. “Ah! My he-bitch! It’s been a minute.” he began with a chuckle, slowly looking back up at him.

“Wh-What the fuck is this Slim-?” Jimmy was interrupted when one of the men punched him in the face, scraping the side of Jimmy’s face, causing him to go silent.

Alabaster just grinned as he began to circle Jimmy. “I haven’t seen you at work. You think you can just skip out on me huh motherfucker?”

“I’m done working for you,” Jimmy whispered as he slowly looked up, following Alabaster’s movement with scorn in his eyes. “I’m not your he-bitch any longer.”

“Oh well isn’t that fucking cute?” the pimp teased as he pulled up a chair sitting in it backward, scooting it right in front of Jimmy. “You think you can just easily get out of my little business… No.” he growled as he grabbed Jimmy by his teal-colored hair. “Once a prostitute, always a prostitute, Velvet Aurora-.”

Jimmy yanked his head out of his grasp with a growl before spitting into Alabaster’s face. “DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT ASSHOLE! MY NAME IS FRIENDLY JIMMY!”

The guards were about to lung at Jimmy before Alabaster put up a hand, silently telling the guards to stand down. He then slowly wiped his face as he looked at his hand, a vile grin growing on his face as he stood up. “Friendly Jimmy huh?” he asked as he began to walk away from Jimmy. “And uh who gave you that name?” he asked as he stopped right next to Stan, slowly turning around to face Jimmy as he grabbed a hold of Stan’s hood. “Was it him?”

Jimmy watched as Alabaster yanked the hood off, revealing to his horror that Stan had a bloody nose and a black eye, now staring at Jimmy in fear, his mouth duck taped so all he could do was scream, trying to scoot toward Jimmy. The teal-haired man did the same, but the metal chairs wouldn’t budge.

“Did he give you that name? It’s cute… Though given your reputation it’s a lie.” Alabaster sneered as he grabbed Stan by the hair, causing him to whimper. “You a pimp as well? Since you love giving this one a name… He’s my he-bitch.”

“He’s not a pimp fucker! He’s my-.” Jimmy quickly pressed his mouth shut hoping that he didn’t hear him, but his prayers were left unanswered.

Alabaster slowly turned to Jimmy a smile growing on his face, finally realizing. “Ah… So you have fallen for one of my hoes?” He growled to Stan as his grip tighten on Stan’s hair, before turning back to Jimmy. “And he has fallen for you… No…” Alabaster shook his head as he reached into his coat. “That won’t do.”

Jimmy froze as the pimp pulled out a revolver, checking if it was loading, causing Jimmy’s blood to run cold. “Wh-What are you-?”

“You see, I don’t let people get too attached to my he-bitches.” Alabaster explained as he closed the barrel, clicking the hammer of the gun back. “Not good for business.”

“No… NO GET AWAY FROM HIM-.” Jimmy cried out when one of the guards stomped his foot, making him go silent.

Alabaster grinned, watching as Stan screamed through the tape trying to reach Jimmy. “Hold his head steady,” he told the other guard, watching as he held Stan still who looked at Jimmy with tears in his eyes. “Don’t want him moving too much.”

Jimmy slowly looked up, beginning to sob, looking into Stan’s fear-filled eyes before turning to Alabaster. “Why are you doing this?” he sobbed out shaking his head.

“Because no motherfucker takes my employees from me,” he growled before turning to Stan, putting his finger on the trigger. “Say goodbye to Velvet fucker.”

“NO… STAN!”

BANG!

“NO!” Jimmy shouted as he shot up from the bed, flinging the sheets off of him as he began to hyperventilate. Everything replaying through his head, causing him to sob. “Nononono STAN!” he cried out grabbing at his head.

Stan jolted awake blinking before he froze, seeing Jimmy pulling at his hair right next to him yelling, screaming his name, causing Stan’s worry to grow. “J-Jimmy?!” He asked calmly as he sat up, holding Jimmy’s shoulder before feeling him pull back

“N-No let m-me go!” Jimmy sobbed squinting his eyes shut, hitting Stan’s chest. “Don’t touch m-me!”

“N-No! No, Jimmy! Friendly.” Stan tried calmly, gently grabbing hold of Jimmy’s face. “Friendly J look it’s me… It’s me, Stan.”

Jimmy slowly opened his brown eyes, being met by Stan’s calming ocean blue one. Everything slowly coming back to him. “… S-Sun flower?”

Stan smiled, wiping away Jimmy’s tears. “Yeah, it’s me Friendly.”

Jimmy’s lower lip began to quiver as he squints his eyes shut. “S-Stan.” he whimpered burying his face into Stan’s chest, feeling as Stan’s arms wrapped around him, making him feel secure.

“Same nightmare?” Stan asked as he began to rock him.

“It f-felt s-so r-real.” he sobbed shaking his head. “I h-hate it s-so much.”

“I know… I know Jimmy.”

“I c-can’t go b-back… I-I’m not Velvet Aurora, I’m n-not h-he c-can’t make me I-.”

“Shshsh I know, I know,” Stan reassured rubbing his back. “You won’t go back to that, that I promise you… You’re Friendly Jimmy. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Jimmy could only smile as more tears stream down his face, more sobs escaping his lips as he hugged Stan close afraid to let go. “I love you Fannypack.”

“I love you to Jimmy… And don’t worry. I got you. And I’m not leaving.” Stan was willing to hold Jimmy for as long as it took, just until he knew that his love was calm and safe.


	5. Need Over Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan feels like Jimmy is becoming very distant from him, and he starts to fear the worst

Stan couldn't help but feel that he and Jimmy's relationship was beginning to dwindle. He didn't know what it was but Jimmy seemed very distant lately, working nonstop at the winery or doing drug deals... Without him. 

But that wasn't it, they didn't cuddle as much anymore, they didn't hold hands as much anymore. Hell, they... They didn't even kiss each other hello and goodbye as much as they used to... And it was starting to scare Stan.

It reminded him so much of how his wife, Denise, slowly fell out of love with him. First, it was the squirming from his grasp that ended the cuddling, then holding hands, where she would slap his hand away out of anger, and finally ended with him unable to kiss her without backing away with disgust in her features. She didn't want him anymore which she made perfectly clear. Luckily Jimmy wasn't doing any of those things... Yet. 

Stan just kept telling himself that it was his mind playing tricks on him, that Jimmy still loved him. However, it was getting harder to tell himself that.

Today Stan was sitting on his couch, tapping his foot up and down, waiting for Jimmy to arrive. He was sweating like crazy his heart pounding a mile a minute as the voices in his head were speaking to him.

'He doesn't love you anymore. You're just a means to an end, he thinks you're dull.'

"Th-that's not true," Stan argued, hugging himself. "I know he loves me-."

'He's tired of you. He thinks you're boring. He doesn't want you.'

"It's not true! Now stop!" Stan snapped before he paused, looking up upon hearing a knock.

Jimmy twisted the door handle and stuck his head in giving Stan a smile. "Sup fannypack?" 

"J-Jimmy!" Stan smiled as he stood up walking toward Jimmy with his arms stretched wide. "I missed-."

Stan paused when Jimmy reached for his phone upon hearing it ding unable to see Stan's gesture as he walked passed him. "I missed you too." Jimmy smiled as he texts back to someone, unable to see the hurt in Stan's face.

'He doesn't want to hug you. He doesn't want you-.'

"Uh um h-hows your day?" Stan began throwing on a smile as he turned to Jimmy who was now fixing his glasses.

"It was good, just finished deliveries and had to go into the car shop to fix the wheels on my car." 

Stan just grinned beginning to twitch as he hesitantly reached for Jimmy, taking his hand into his own. "W-Well I'm glad th-that you're here. M-Maybe you and I c-can spend the day here and I don't know watch a movie and maybe cuddle-."

"Sorry, Stan." Jimmy suddenly said with a sigh, as he took his hand away, still not noticing as Stan's smile fell. "I got to go to the uh winery." he then walked past Stan toward the door.

'He's avoiding you. He doesn't want to be around you. He doesn't want you.

"But hey I'll be back later-." Jimmy paused when he heard sniffling along with stifled sobbing causing him to slowly turn around to see Stan's back to him. He was trembling, his shoulders shaking each time he let out a sob. "Stan?"

Stan turned around, looking at Jimmy with tears in his eyes. "Wh-What did I do Jimmy?" he sobbed out. "Why are you so distant from me now?!"

Jimmy blinked in confusion, shaking his head. "I-I don't understand-."

"We-We don't cuddle anymore... We don't hold hands... Or hug... Or... Or even kiss anymore!" Stan whimpered beginning to tremble as he hugged himself. "Denise did th-the same to m-me before she cheated on me and left m-me."

Jimmy froze in realization. He couldn't remember a time when he and Stan did any of those things. 

"I-Is it m-me?! Did I do something to hurt you?" Stan questioned, beginning to hyperventilate as he squints his eyes shut. "Don't... Don't you want me anymore?"

Jimmy remained quiet, watching as Stan sobbed to himself, before slowly walking toward the waterman, resting his hand on his face, causing him to fall silent, sniffles escaping him as he looks up at Jimmy. "I don't want you, Stan."

Stan let out a silent gasp his eyes watering as his lower lip quivered. He whimpered about to turn away when Jimmy held the other side of Stan's face.

"I need you," Jimmy whispered, watching as Stan's hurt filled features morphed into shock. "Want is temporary Stan, need is always. I'll always need my partner in crime, I'll always need my shoulder to cry on, I'll always need the best friend who always has my back." He paused as he brushed Stan's tears away with his thumb. "I'll always need my sunflower."

Stan could only whimper as he pulled Jimmy into a hug, resting his head next to Jimmy's neck, crying into his shoulder as he held him tightly, feeling Jimmy returning his embrace for the first time in a long time, and he loved it. He continued to sob, feeling as Jimmy rubbed circles into his back. "I-I th-thought you were avoiding m-me with work," Stan admitted feeling as Jimmy pulled away, looking at him in shock.

"No... Nonono, I wasn't avoiding you... I-I was working more shifts to... To earn more money so that I could get you a decent car." Jimmy sighed, watching as Stan's eyes grew wide with shock.

"You... You were?" Stan whispered.

"Yeah," Jimmy answered, rubbing the back of his head. "I was gonna give you my old van but it's got too many problems so I thought that I could save up and get you a van like mine."

"You-You don't have to do that for-."

"It's a little too late Stan." Jimmy smiled as he pulled out his phone showing him a text message. "I met up with this dude who's selling a similar van. He let me drive it around and I paid him upfront. It was really cheap. That's why I said I was going to the winery. I said that because I was going to pick it up. I... I wanted to surprise you-" Jimmy froze when Stan pulled him into a rib crushing hug.

"I love you, Jimmy," Stan whispered giving him a tight squeeze. "You're too good to me."

Jimmy only smiled hugging him back. "I'm so sorry Stan. I was so caught up with work and getting this car I didn't realize."

"N-No Jimmy d-don't blame yourself I-I was just being stupid I-."

"Hey." Jimmy interrupted, combing his hand through his hair. "What you're feeling is not stupid. You've been through so much sunflower. I promise I won't let it happen again." 

Stan only smiled as he leaned down, giving Jimmy a soft light kiss on the lips. "I love you Friendly." He whispered when they broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Jimmy's.

"I love you too, Fannypack," he said before hearing his phone ding, prompting him to look down to see the man sent his location to where he should meet him to get the van. "How about this? You and I get a taxi and pick up the van and drive it back here. After we can spend the whole day together. Just you and me, make up for lost time."

Stan just smiled, taking Jimmy's hand into his own. "I'd love that," he whispered letting Jimmy lead him out of the apartment, his worries washed away.


	6. Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan the water demon au

Jimmy parked close to the sidewalk where the apartments were, putting his car in park before twisting the key which turned the car off. He then pulled the keys out from the ignition before leaning back with a sigh, pulling off his glasses to rub his eyes. Today was a long day for Jimmy, he felt like time was going slow all day, doing countless deliveries and on top of that working at the winery. The reason it was so boring was that Stan wasn't there with him do to his... Sudden transformation.

Some times Stan would lose control of his human form and wouldn't be able to turn back in a long time, prompting the poor waterman to stay out of sight until he was able to turn back. I guess it just one of the small hiccups in having a demon for a boyfriend. But hey the day was over now, so he can spend the rest of the night with him. With that, he put his glasses back on and opened his car door stepping out onto the sidewalk, where he locked the car and proceeded toward the apartments.

Jimmy walked up the metal steps, twirling his keys in his hands before placing them in his pockets walking up to his and Stan's door, giving it a light knock to warn Stan he wasn't an intruder. "Fannypack I'm back," he called out before untwisting the door handle opening the door to find Stan on the top of the couch curled up asleep his wings wrapped and tail curled around him as he snoozed.

Jimmy only smiled watching as Stan's ears perked up in his direction before his eyes snapped open looking right that Jimmy.

Stan's face lit up as he sat up a smile stretch across his face. "Jimmy!" he exclaimed in excitement, hopping off the couch and running to Jimmy on all fours before towering over the blue-haired man, pulling him into a hug where he proceeded to rock him back and forth. "I've missed you so much!"

Jimmy could only smile as he hugged the demon patting his back. "I've missed you too Stan," Jimmy whispered feeling as Stan set him down. "How was your day?"

"Good, even though I had to stay indoors the whole time. This whole losing control of my human form is... Kind of getting to me." Stan whispered rubbing the back of his neck as he cast his eyes down frowning.

Jimmy gave him a look of sympathy before grinning. "How's about I call an Uber eats? I can get you your favorite. Thirty burgers."

Stan's smile returned looking right at Jimmy. "I'd like that," he whispered as the walked further into the apartment.

After their food was delivered Jimmy was on his first burger while Stan was on his tenth both sitting on the couch, watching tv. Jimmy sighed as he leaned back resting his eyes when he suddenly felt something wrap around him pulling him toward the other side of the couch prompting him to open his eyes to see Stan's tail wrap around him pulling him toward Stan. "Wh-What are you-?" Jimmy fell silent when Stan wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him close. "Ah come on Stan personal space!"

"Ain't no such thing with me you know this," Stan argued as he closed his eyes snuggling his head close to Jimmy's.

"Come on Stan knock it off!" Jimmy grinned trying to push the blue demon off of him.

"I'll let you go if you can break free." Stan teased hugging him tighter.

"This isn't fair! You're ten times stronger than me now!" Jimmy snapped causing Stan to snicker.

"Well looks like you're not leaving anytime soon." Stan then yawned as he closed his eyes, hugging Jimmy close as he leaned back.

Jimmy only grumbled as he shifted abit. "Let me get comfortable then you spoiled demon," Jimmy whispered as he turned to face Stan, resting his head on Stan's chest, able to hear a low rumbling down coming from Stan indicating he was purring, causing him to smile as he closed his eyes. "Love you Sunflower."

"I love you too Friendly J," Stan whispered as they both drifted off.


	7. Jimmy's fondest memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy was having a bad day, so Stan gave him a potion that would bring back one of his fondest memories

Jimmy was driving down the streets of Los Santos heading for the apartments going slightly over the speed limit, gripping the steering wheel a little tightly. It was noon and he already wanted the day to be over. First, his boss at the winery was working him non-stop that morning, Alabaster slapped his face with a handful of baby powder in his hands, making it hard for him to breathe for an hour, and somebody in a damn smart car sideswiped his car scraping the paint and breaking the mirror off of the driver's side of his car. That and he had a rough time sleeping last night and kept on tossing and turning in his bed. If he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, people could see the dark rings under his eyes. 

After driving for a bit, he finally made it to the apartments where he proceeded to park his car in the parking lot. He then unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of his car, about to head for the stairs when-.

"Jimmy!" 

Jimmy paused turning to see his boyfriend Stan jogging to him waving one hand, a big smile on his face. Usually seeing him so happy would bring a smile on his own face, but today wasn't one of those days. "He Stan." He sighed as he fixed his jacket.

Stan frowned as he came to a stop next to Jimmy, noticing his frown. "You okay Jimmy?"

"Not really fannypack," Jimmy whispered as he began to walk toward the stairs again, Stan following close behind. "Today's been a bad day."

"Oh." Stan frowned looking down at the ground as they walked up the steps, watching as Jimmy opened his door, letting him walk in first. Stan frowned as he watched Jimmy shuffle further into the apartment before flopping onto the couch where he took off his glasses revealing the purple under his eye sockets. Stan couldn't help but feel bad for him. He hated seeing his other half so upset. So he began to think of ways to cheer him up. He rested his hand on his chin humming as he thought before he thought of something. "Oh, I know what can turn your frown upside down!"

"If you say take an Oxy." Jimmy sighed closing his eyes as he leaned back.

"No not that!" Stan began to rummage through his fannypack. "You remember that kind old lady that had that potion shop?"

"The one where you got that dread potion and saw your worst fear when you drank it?" Jimmy snarked under his breath as he opened his eyes.

"Now it wasn't her fault Jimothy." Stan snapped as he pulled out a bottle with a turquoise colored liquid inside. "I went back to her recently and she apologized and allowed me to pick on for free! And this time, I found the label before picking it up randomly with my trusty potion book and I found this!" Stan smiled as he sat next to Jimmy who looked at the bottle. "It's a memory potion. Drink this and it will bring up a memory you cherish so fondly."

Jimmy stared at the bottle with skepticism before looking at a smiling Stan, causing him to cock an eyebrow. "Brings back a fondest memory?"

"Oh don't tell me you don't believe it will work after the last time," Stan said nudging his shoulders.

"Well, the last one did leave you in tears." Jimmy sighed before shaking his head. "Besides why would you waste your potion on me?"

Stan looked at Jimmy with a sad smile before taking his hand into his own watching as Jimmy tensed up looking at his hand. "I don't like seeing you so sad. So maybe this will help cheer you up." 

Jimmy then looked up at Stan, looking into his ocean blue eyes before looking at the bottle, before sighing, taking the blue bottle into his hands. "Well let's give it a shot I guess." He whispered as he poped to cork off the bottle.

"Don't worry. whatever happens, I'll be right here!" Stan whispered holding his hand.

"Thanks, Stan." Jimmy smiled before looking at the bottle once more. "Well... Down the hatch." He then pressed the tip of the bottle onto the bottle and tipped back feeling the liquid enter his mouth a sweet taste filling his taste buds before he gulped it down. After he pulled the bottle away before turning to Stan.

"Feel any different?" Stan asked out of curiousness.

Jimmy just looked back at the bottle before he shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't... Feel any different. Maybe it needs to kick-." Jimmy froze as he stared ahead, his features softening as his brown eyes turned into a turquoise color, his grip on the bottle tightening.

Stan blinked tilting his head watching as Jimmy just stared ahead. "Jim?... Friendly?" Stan asked as he rested a hand on his shoulder giving him a light shake. "Jimothy?"

Jimmy was able to hear Stan but was unable to react. Soon after though Stan's voice began to fade as a memory began to form in front of Jimmy's very eyes, able to see himself standing in the car dealership, waiting on Alan to come in and help him settle on which car he should buy. 

While waiting for Alan, Jimmy decided to take a smoke break. So he stood there taking a long drag of his cigarette before he pulled it away from his mouth, blowing the smoke out with a sigh, feeling agitated when Alan took longer to get there. But besides feeling agitated, he was mostly bored and if he had to admit... Kind of lonely. Almost everyone he meets either hates him or wants to sell him into prostitution. 

He frowned as he flicked a few ashes off his cigarettes. But maybe it was best if he just kept to himself in a city like this. The people of Los Santos were nothing but backstabbing cheats and killers. It was probably best if he was alone-.

"Hello?"

Jimmy jumped before turning toward the bushes, watching as a blond-haired man with a blue shirt jumped out of them and headed his way. This only caused Jimmy to blink, the longer he stared at this man, finding that he had a blond mustache, a pair of khakis, boat shoes, and a green fannypack strapped over his waste. He then shook his head as he flicked his cigarette again. "Wh-What's up?" Jimmy questioned but it didn't seem like he heard him.

"Hello?" The man asked again, his voice full of uncertainty causing Jimmy to smirk.

"Hey." Jimmy grinned watching as the man walked right in front of him.

"Hi!" The man smiled in relief. "Hi, I'm uh... New to town! Got a job need uh a vehicle I think!"

Jimmy blinked in confusion before he smirked, cocking an eyebrow as he lowered his sunglasses to look at the man. "Y-y-you think?"

"I-I think there was no one but ghosts in the job office!" The man began as he rubbed the back of his head casting his eyes to the sky as he spoke. "I-I kind of went in there and the chairs just started flying all over the place." 

"R-Right?" Jimmy grinned, not believing what he was hearing. 

"I ran out of there as fast as I could after I got the job I figured I might need a car to deliver things." He finished with a smile, looking at Jimmy. 

Jimmy smiled, his mood lifting up a little at his story. "Uh okay. I just called the dealer guy. It's not me but uh he said he's on his way, so... I mean you could go inside and look. They got the price tags right on them." Jimmy finished as he pointed to the inside of the dealership.

"Oh! Okay, well thank you, sir! S-Sorry for the mistake!" The man grinned as he began to walk in.

"No problem." Jimmy smiled as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Take care... Uh buh-bye!" The man stammered before rushing in.

Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle watching as the man began to browse through the cars, finding that he was... Very different from the people who live here. 

After a few minutes past by, Jimmy was now leaning on one of the poles next to the front doors, finished with his cigarette, still waiting on Alan when the man in the blue shirt walked out, chuckling out of nervousness.

"Oh I am embarrassed! Forgot my wallet at home!" He tried about to hop the bushes again. "Heheh don't mind uh me."

"Are you... Knew around here?" Jimmy asked, secretly wanting to know more about this stranger.

"Oh uh, w-well I've only been in this city for maybe half a day!" He began, holding his fannypack out of nervousness. "Been uh... Trying to find my way around... Didn't realize I needed uh... My credit cards aren't excepted here so got to get uh cash." He chuckled nervously.

Jimmy chuckled along, noticing how nervous this individual was. "Yeah... You don't have a car do you like at all?"

"Uh-um."

"Any transportation?"

"Uh ha uh me? Uh n-no.. No way." He whispered rubbing the back of his head.

Jimmy just smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll give you a ride." He finished as he pushed off the pole heading for his van.

The blue shirt man blinked before a grin formed on his face following Jimmy. "Oh, would ya?!"

"Yeah." 

"Well I need a vehicle for delivery anyway but a ride! You're so sweet!" He beamed causing Jimmy to grin.

"Yeah follow the stranger into his van." Jimmy joked, trying to spook him a bit but to his surprise, it failed.

"Oh well, we won't be strangers once we know our names! Stan Wheeler nice to meet ya!" The man called Stan smiled holding out his hand to Jimmy.

Jimmy paused staring at his hand before looking into his warm ocean blue eyes. For a moment he just smirked before taking his hand into his own giving it a light shake. "Yeah, I'm Jimmy." He whispered before getting into the van watching as Stan hurried into the passenger seat where he opened the door and hopped in. 

"Jimmy?... Nice to meet ya, Jimmy!" Stan smiled as he fastened his seat belt watching as Jimmy began to back up. "You know I've met nothing but friendly faces around here!"

"Oh really? That's the first time I've ever been called friendly." Jimmy pointed out as he backed into the road and began to drive, heading for the bank.

"Well, you seem friendly and you got a friendly persuasion about ya and I like that!"

Jimmy couldn't help but smile, looking at the man sitting next to him. "Thank you!" He didn't know what it was, but he felt that he and Stan are gonna be real close.

"Jimmy?... Jimmy?... Jimmy?!"

"Huh, wh-what?!" Jimmy jumped, finding that he was sitting in his living room, his head turned toward Stan, who was looking at him in worry.

"You okay Jimmy?"

"Uh... Y-Yeah... Yeah, I'm okay." He whispered.

Stan sighed in relief before looking back at Jimmy his features brightening. "Did it work?!"

Jimmy blinked a couple of times before a smile formed on his face, the memory still fresh in his mind. "Yeah... It did... Helped a lot."

"That's great!" Stan smiled, questions forming in his head. "What did you see? How long ago was it? What's your fondest memory?" Stan paused when Jimmy suddenly reached up, holding the right side of his face with his hand, cupping his cheek, looking at him with a smile.

"It's you. You're my fondest memory." Jimmy smiled watching as Stan blinked. "It took me back to when we first met." He smiled when Stan's features soften looking at him. "When a nervous yet kind and caring man decided to give his time to a crook like me." 

Stan couldn't help but smile as he took his hands into his own. "Aw Jimmy," Stan whispered as he leaned back resting his head on his shoulder. "You feel better now?"

Jimmy smiled as he leaned back as well, pulling Stan close. "Yeah, I do..." He then began to chuckle. "Because now I'm remembering when I was inside the dealership watching you just stare into the place on the other side of the glass door like a weirdo."

"I was just making sure that you saw me!" Stan argued as he looked up at Jimmy.

"Trust me Staniel you're hard to miss." Jimmy smiled pulling Stan close. "Love you fannypack."

Stan smiled as he closed his eyes, resting his hand on his shoulder. "I love you too Friendly J."


	8. Stan's nightmare

Stan's eyes snapped open finding that his vision was blurry and he was seeing double. Colors seemed brighter, and he felt as if everything was in slow motion. From what Stan could gather, he was in his apartment standing in his bathroom, right in front of the bathroom mirror, with no memory of how he got there. He tried to remember how he got there for a bit before he shrugged about to head out of the bathroom when he found that he couldn't move, causing him to freeze. He couldn't move his body at all, feeling as if he were frozen in place. He slowly looked up into the mirror trying to see what was going on when he froze, seeing that his eyes were pitch black his pupils completely white. 

'Wh-What the hell?!... What's going on?!'

Suddenly, his arm began to move on its own along with his head causing him to look down at his hand, seeing a bottle of Oxy in his hands. 

'I-I thought I threw those out?!' He whispered in his head before watching as his body reached into his fannypack, pulling out a switchblade that he opened revealing a sharp long blade.

'Wh-Why do you have that-?'

"Hey, I'm home sunflower!" Stan heard a voice say, causing his blood to run cold, realizing that it was-.

'J-Jimmy?!'

"I'm finally back from-... Stan?... Please tell me that's not Oxy... Stan you promised!"

'J-Jimmy, please! I-I would never take it again!' Stan tried to say but his mouth wouldn't respond to him. Suddenly the body turned on its own, walking toward Jimmy who was backing away, his anger dying down upon seeing the knife that tightened in Stan's grip. 'Wh-What's happening?'

"Stan... What are you doing?... Stan put the knife down." Jimmy whispered as he began to back away in fear.

'It's not me!... Please stop this!!! I don't want to hurt him!' Stan begged but his body worked against him as he lifted the knife.

"Stan! STAN PUT THE KNIFE DOWN PLEASE!" 

Stan's body didn't listen as he let the knife come down. 'NO!'

...

Jimmy and Stan were in their bed, the waterman sound asleep while Jimmy just scrolled on his phone boredly, before hearing the sound of whimpering right next to him.

"N-No... P-Please."

Jimmy blinked, turning to Stan who began to squirm around a pained look on his face as he began to whimper, curling in on himself. "... Stan?"

"N-No I don't w-want to hurt him!" Stan cried out getting louder and louder.

"Stan?!... Stan." Jimmy began, grabbing ahold of Stan's shoulders giving him a shake. "Stan wake up!"

"Please stop this! PLEASE!... NO!" Stan cried as he began to thrash.

"Stan!! STAN WAKE UP!" Jimmy yelled watching as Stan's eyes snapped open, pushing Jimmy off of him as he backed up, his back hitting the wall, his body trembling as tears streamed down his face.

"Stan... Staniel." Jimmy whispered holding his face, watching as Stan looked at him with fear in his eyes. "Sunflower you were dreaming... It's okay... It-." Jimmy froze as Stan pulled him into a rib crushing hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

"J-Jimmy!" Stan whimpered hugging Jimmy tightly. "I-I'm- i-it felt so r-real I-I t-took and Oxy. I-I had a knife you were th-there and I-." Stan shook his head as he sobbed harder into Jimmy's shoulder.

Jimmy put two and two together, realizing what Stan did to him in his dream. "Oh, Stan," Jimmy whispered as he pulled Stan into his lap, letting his head rest on his lap, letting him sob, clinging to his pajama pants as he began to rub his back. "It was only a nightmare, Stan. I know you would never hurt me."

Stan sobbed holding Jimmy close as he squints his eyes shut. "I d-didn't take an Oxy... I would n-never d-do that again I-."

"I know sunflower, I know," Jimmy whispered leaning down, kissing his forehead. "I know." He watched as Stan only whimpered, leaning into his touch. "Just calm down sunflower, calm down... I've got you... I've got you."


End file.
